1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthotics used for providing support for a foot within a shoe and more particularly pertains to orthotics having non-slip surfaces and methods for producing same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Orthotics are generally fitted to realign the patient's foot within a shoe. The effectiveness of a particular orthotic depends on the amount of control afforded to the supported foot. Such control is a function of the orthotic's effectiveness in holding or supporting the foot and all of its component parts, often at specific angles under various phases of the gait cycle. The object of the foot control is to restrict the foot's deviation from the desired angles and positions and the more effectively such movements are restricted the greater the therapeutic effect; or, alternatively, to support the arch in what may be deemed as a more comfortable position. The use of orthotics can induce a patient to assume better posture and/or alleviate pain in various parts of the body. The control afforded by an orthotic is enhanced by limiting slippage, especially lateral slippage, both of the foot relative to the orthotic and the orthotic relative to the insole of the shoe. This concern has been addressed in the prior art by the affixation of textured material to the top and bottom surfaces of an orthotic. Typically the materials employed for this purpose have a random pattern of texture and are typically glued to the orthotic's surfaces.
A number of disadvantages are associated with the prior art orthotic devices that attempt to control movement of the foot or the orthotic within the shoe. The amount of control afforded by such devices is of limited effectiveness, the manufacture of such devices is expensive due to the multi-step assembly process involved, and the potential for delamination further detracts from its practicality. In addition, it is most desirable to minimize the bulk associated with an orthotic. The addition of friction surface materials to the top and bottom of an orthotic adds additional bulk and often requires the use of over-sized shoes, which is undesirable from an aesthetic and economic point-of-view. Additionally, the friction surfaces of prior art materials would substantially degrade in their effectiveness over time, seldom lasting as long in their usefulness as the orthotic itself.
The manufacture of prior art orthotics has typically involved the molding and trimming of a relatively rigid plastic such as an acrylic, polyethylene or polypropylene, to yield the desired surface contours. If a non-slip surface is desired, additional material such as, for example, a fabric is adhered to one or both surfaces. This labor intensive process results in a relatively expensive product.